Read Between the Lines
by Singing in the Jukebox
Summary: JackRabbit! Jack has never known true love so when he finds out he has a secret admirer he will stop at nothing to find out who they are. The issue? Bunny. At every turn Bunny is there, trying to stop Jack from finding the one he believes to be the love of his life. Even though he's never even met the person before! Or has he? Sparks fly, pain is felt and secrets are unraveled.
1. Letters

**Hi it's me Singing in the Jukebox! Yay. Okay so this is guy/guy story, gay and all that jazz. Never done one of these before so that's why I am now. I'm going to wing it! Hope you like it and doesn't totally fall to pieces. Don't worry people I am still going to continue Scrap Book at the same time as this. So yeah. Let's get this party started shall we?**

READ BETWEEN THE LINES

Chapter 1: Letters

Jack flew through the hall at top speeds knocking over yetis and elves without a single care. Was he squealing? No, that was bad he wasn't _that_ happy. Okay he was, he really was! He had to find the others and fast. Bunny was going to flip. He was bursting with excitement from the news he had to tell them.

It was the eve of Valentine's Day. In all honestly Jack loathed Valentine's Day, but if he was even more truthful he had to admit he enjoyed seeing all the happy couples together. He hated because it was such a lonely time for him. It had reminded him how much he was unloved and unwanted. Not this time though. Although he wasn't in love with anyone, he wasn't going to be alone which was a plus.

Apparently every year or so North threw a party for Valentine's Day. According to Tooth North took every opportunity to throw parties, this was nothing different. The big man had managed to wrangle all the Guardians into helping with the preparations, even Bunny who was stressing being it so close to Easter. Jack chuckled. That rabbit worried way too much, but it made Jack smile when he saw his ears flicking around on their own accord.

"Guys!" Jack called out.

He burst into the room and crashed into Sandy. The pair fell to the floor in a tangle of frost, sand and purple and red streamers.

"Sorry about that Sandy," Jack said helping the man up.

Sandy made a racing car a snowflake and a question mark. _Why were you going so fast?_

"Oh right! Everyone look!" Jack shrieked.

They crowded around the winter spirit as he produced from the pocket of his hood a golden envelope.

"Um Frostbite care to explain," Bunn said eyeing off the envelope.

Tooth suddenly squealed in delight and hugged Jack.

"Okay what's going on?" Bunny asked.

"Oh Jack I'm so happy for you! It's a bit early isn't it? Oh who cares? It must be because of your teeth."

"Ha sure Tooth whatever you say," Jack said with a smirk.

"Hopefully you find out. Oh and when you do you better tell me straight away! Promise?"

"Absolutely. Cross my heart and hope that my teeth fall out."

"Jack don't say that!" Tooth snapped.

He merely laughed, "Sorry Tooth. Cross my heart and hope to die,"

"Jack!"

"Alright just cross my heart that I will tell you when and if I ever know. I still can't really believe it to be honest."

"You deserve this Jack," Tooth smiled.

"Can someone explain?" Bunny snapped.

Tooth and Jack looked at each other. He shrugged and gestured for Tooth to spill the news.

"Jack has a valentine!"

The silence that followed made Jack frown and hang his head. At least Tooth cared enough to be excited for him. Tooth glared at three stunned Guardians and nudged North in the ribs.

"Ah yes. That is great Jack! Who is it from?" North asked.

"Well it's says _'Dear Jack. I've been meaning to tell you this for a while. You're wonderful. You're a truly lovely person. I love you. Sincerely your secret admirer._'" He read beaming.

Sandy patted the boy on the back. When North tried he almost fell over from the force but was thankful for the encouragement at least. He glanced at Bunny. His face was cast in shadow.

"Ah is someone jealous?" Jack teased.

"What?" Bunny said snapping his head up, "Why the hell would I be jealous Frost?"

"Because I got a valentine and you didn't!" Jack sang.

"Jack that's very childish." Tooth scolded.

"Yeah okay. Sorry Kangaroo."

"Doesn't matter because it's obviously fake," Bunny stated.

"What?" Jack snapped.

He flew over to Bunny and glared into the rabbits frowning eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? Seriously Frostbite how thick are ya? It's a hoax."

"Why?"

"Because no one loves ya!"

Jack didn't flinch. He barely moved. Bunny glared and Jack and Jack glared back. With that he stuffed the letter back in his pocket, kicked his staff up and walked towards an open window. He turned towards Bunny.

"People can love me. Why can't you just be happy for me? I'm not that bad. I thought you would know that. I'm not that bad so that no one would ever love me."

Jack jumped up on the window.

"I'll show you. I'll show you I can be loved."

Then he jumped into the embrace of the Wind and left.

**Ouch Bunny. So? :S Yes, no? Total rubbish abandon ship now? Continue? Opinions? **


	2. Finding the One

**Yay! People liked it! Wow I like you guys! Nah I love you guys. Woohoo. Okay this chapter well to put it mildly Bunny sticks his foot in it...Enjoy :D**

READ BETWEEN THE LINES

Chapter 2: Finding the One 

Tooth rounded on Bunny as soon as Jack had left. She pinched his drooped ears, causing the rabbit to yelp.

"What was that Bunny?"

"I-I…urgh I will go after him," Bunny sighed.

"You better. He's happy Bunny, why can't you be?"

Bunny shrugged off the fairy and disappeared through a tunnel, grumbling to himself. Great now he looked like a monster. He wanted to be happy for the little ankle biter, honestly but he just had a hard time convincing himself that this admirer was true. That they actually liked him in the first place.

"It's not _that_ hard to believe though…ah focus Bunny. Find the kid first then find this _admirer._"

Bunny felt sick when thinking about who the admirer could be. Why? What the hell was wrong with him? He should have been joking with Frost about it, embarrassed him, bantered like he usually did. Instead he had to mess it all up and spat cruel words in his face. Bunny opened a tunnel and jumped out of the way as a pile of snow fell through.

"Ha didn't get hit this time," he smirked.

He was at Burgess Lake. The Wind hissed past him, chilling his bones. Bunny wrapped his fury arms around his body. Snow blanketed the ground. No green could be seen in the sparkling white. Bunny's face fell. He wasn't there. Jack wasn't there.

He flew over Mongolia. He didn't know where he was going. Jack had no idea how to find his secret admirer. He didn't recognise the writing style. It honestly could be anyone.

"Who cares though?" He muttered.

Bunny didn't care. Did he mean what he had said? That no one could ever love him? Did that mean that Bunny…? Jack sniffled and harshly rubbed his eyes. He was acting stupid. Hours later he admitted defeat. He just sat there staring up at the darkening sky. He had no clue what he was doing.

"Well done Frost. You made a bet you can't win. He would have to face Bunny sooner or later. Most likely later considering that the party was – Oh! Jack sat bolt up right.

"That's it!" He cried in delight.

There was a suddenly cracking sound and the next thing he knew he was free falling with a broken branch. His staff was knocked out of his hand. Jack instantly closed his eyes. It wouldn't hurt him. He was immortal, it took a lot to hurt an immortal, plus it wasn't the first time he had fallen out of tree. He waited for the impact and was pleasantly surprised when he landed in a very soft bush. Jack frowned and opened his eyes. Green ones met his and all Jack did was stare. He stared at Bunny, the one to have caught him. Then reality kicked back in and he realised how awkward the situation was. He was being cradled in Bunny's arms. _Bunny's_ arms! Jack gave a nervous laugh and Bunny dropped him onto his feet. The smile fell from Jack's face. Maybe being put down wasn't a good idea. Who knew Bunny's fur was that soft and nice and warm and smelled amazing and beautiful and….

"You alright there Frost?"

"Oh yeah. Thanks." Jack said grabbing the back of his neck.

He glanced around him and then finding what he was looking for, went to retrieve his staff. Unfortunately for him his staff was lodged under the broken branch. Grabbing one end Jack gave a tug, with no success. Mumbling to himself Jack pulled harder. Bunny watched the white haired spirit tugging on the end of his staff. Bunny rolled his eyes and moved toward him.

"Here let me - "

He was cut off as Jack gave one violent tug and came stumbling backwards, knocking Bunny off balance. They were sprawled on the ground a tangle of limbs. Bunny could feel Jack's leg draped over his waist. Heat rushed to the rabbits face. Jack stared at him as Bunny huffed in annoyance. They picked themselves up, Jack now holding his staff and looking at the ground a sheepish smile on his face.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to."

"It's fine Frostbite. No harm done."

They stood there. Jack was taking an acute interest in the grass beneath his feet and Bunny the tree next to him. Occasionally the pair would steal a glance at each other only to look away in seconds. Finally unable to take the silence any longer both talked at the same time.

"Jack I don't think-"

"Bunny, listen I-"

"You go first" They both said only to look away again a blush tickling their cheeks. Jack waved at Bunny, allowing him to speak first.

"Jack I don't think you should be going after this admirer."

_Idiot!_ Bunny's mind screamed at him. He was meant to say he was sorry not to start up the argument. He hurried on ignoring the hurt and defensive look Jack shot his way.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it like that. Of course people can and do love ya. Just, maybe not this person. They don't know ya, the real you so how can they love ya?"

Jack didn't say anything. He didn't need to. The tears brimming in his eyes were enough to crush the rabbit's heart and mind.

"I just don't want to see ya get hurt is all," Bunny said softly stepping towards Jack.

"Then stop..."

"What?" Bunny faulted in his step.

"If you don't want me hurt then stopping talking because you're the only one hurting me."

Bunny felt like he had been smashed over the head with a truck. He was hurting Jack, he was _hurting_ Jack. All he was trying to do was help him!

"Why do you care anyway? Everyone else is happy about it. You have no reason to care unless you're jealous…"

Jack blushed and Bunny stiffened then blushed. Neither noticed the others reactions to what Jack had said.

"I'm not jealous mate that ain't it."

"No, guess you're not. Bunny, I'm going to find this person though."

"No you're not mate."

"I don't need your permission!" Jack shouted.

"Now listen here Icicle, you don't know what ya doing or saying. Ya think ya know everything and ya don't okay, Frost ya just don't."

"Oh and what you do?" Jack said clenching his hand around his staff.

"Of course not, but I do know things ya don't. I'm older than you, I've seen things in my time which ya haven't. Now stop being so stubborn and come back to the Pole with me."

"No."

"Frost! You're being an idiot. Ya gonna screw this up for ya self just like ya always do! Why because ya don't listen. Ya never had, far to selfish ta even consider others!"

Jack turned his back on Bunny, "Wow Bunny thanks….just thanks."

Jack was about to fly off but the next thing he knew he was on the ground again with a rabbit pinning his arms and legs in place. Jack glared at Bunny, allowing his hurt and anger to show.

"Frost you can't just run away whenever something happens. Stop being a selfish coward and think! Have you ever done that before?" Bunny shouted, oh god he was so close to his pale face

"They don't love ya Frostbite! Do you even love them?"

He did…wait what? Bunny shook his head at that thought only to once again get briefly lost in those deep blue eyes.

"I don't know because I haven't met them yet!" Jack spat back.

"Exactly."

"So let me go meet them. They're going to be at North's party hopefully."

Bunny's heart sank.

"No."

"Why?" Jack asked; wow Bunny's eyes were an amazing green, "why don't you want me to meet this person? Don't give that stuff about how they don't love me. Why?"

Bunny's grip went slack but Jack didn't try to free himself. Bunny dropped his eyes. He was jealous. It was as simple as that. He was a possessive, obsessive, love struck rabbit. How Jack had seen through his lies he didn't know. It was true he believed this person, who ever they were, didn't truly love Jack, but that could be his possessive side talking over. In fact that was the reason he thought that.

"Because…cos' ya don't understand. Ya haven't been loved before and now you're so desperate for it ya not thinking straight. You're -"

Bunny's voice was suddenly lodged in his throat. Jack's blue eyes had blurred with unshed tears. Green eyes widened in realisation. He translated what he had said to the way Jack had interpreted it. Oh moon he had seriously screwed up this time. A cold wave of ice knocked Bunny to the ground. The wind howled over heard. Bunny watched as Jack flew away into the brewing storm.

_Ya haven't been loved before…_

Translation…

The Guardians don't love him….

He didn't love him….

Bunny didn't love Jack….

How wrong that was….

**Stupid Bunny. Now you've done it! Yeah angst got to love it. Hope you liked it. Fingers crossed. Anyone got ideas for what happens next? ;P Thank you to everyone so far who reviewed, altered, favourited, followed etc. You guys rock! Well you know the drill Stay Tuned! for how the hell Bunny is going to fix this. **


	3. Lost to Love

**Yay, thank you to everyone that has reviewed and favourited and everything! All are amazing. **

READ BETWEEN THE LINES

Chapter 3: Lost to Love

Jack's tears frozen the second they slipped from his eyes. Stupid rabbit! Stupid, stupid…stupid him. Why had even let himself believe? He was the stupid one. Of course he wasn't loved. He should have known. He should have bailed as soon as they had defeated Pitch all those years ago. No, instead he had believed. He had believed in his family…..he had believed in Bunny.

"I hate him,"

Guilt swirled in his stomach.

"I mean it! I hate Bunny!"

He was going to be sick with the amount of guilt inside of him.

He should have gone first. If only Jack had been the one to speak. What difference would it have made though? He knew the truth now. Bunny and everyone else hated him. They didn't love him or want him. What hurt the most was that he needed them. He still loved them. Jack halted, the Wind circling him in comfort. He was heading towards the Pole. He scrunched his face as more tears rained down from his eyes.

"No…" He whispered.

He wasn't going back there, admirer or not. If the Guardians didn't love him then no one could. Jack was on his own.

Bunny raced through his tunnel. His legs, having been frozen solid, were now burning with exhaustion. He had to get there. He had to tell Jack that….

"That what? That ya screwed up. Ya didn't mean it. That there's a chance ya may like him a bit more than ya should. Good plan Bunnymund, good plan,"

He growled which made him almost trip over. That act only made him growl at himself even more. Bunny burst through the opening only to have a pack of snow slam into him. He growled. The snow bit into his feet, but he didn't care. The cold was the very least of his problems. With a loud bang he threw open the doors of the Workshop, drawing North's, Tooth's and Sandy's undivided and unwanted attention to him.

"Bunny? Why big loud entry?" North asked, arms folded.

"Where's Jack?" Tooth asked.

Bunny's heart sank to his feet. He wasn't here…Oh moon he wasn't here!

"Bunny? Where is Jack?"

"I-I thought he was here."

"No, that's why we sent you to get him! Bunny what happened?" Tooth asked getting closer, her face darkening.

"We kinda got into a fight."

Sandy signaled him to continue.

"And well…he may be under the impression that we…don't love…him."

"What? Bunny! How could you! Oh I would slap you right now but ahhh! How could you say that? Now he hates us! Bunny!" Tooth screamed.

"I know Tooth! God I know. Don't ya think I don't feel bad? It wasn't what I meant but he interpreted it that way."

Tooth held up her hand, "I don't want to hear excuses _Bunnymund_. What I want to hear is the sound of you apologies to Jack!"

There was silence in the room. Bunny avoided eye contact with the others, especially Tooth which he knew were probably twitching from anger.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go find him!" She squawked.

"Yes Bunny. You caused problem you fix. Party is starting in hour so hurry."

Bunny didn't need anymore encouragement. He was out of there like, well like a rabbit with a Tooth Fairy on his heels. He would find Jack. He had to.

Jack sat staring up at the moon. He was watching it climb higher into the sky. How he wanted to be lost up there. To fly so high he would never have to come back down. No one loved him.

"Why Bunny? I-I…I should have…"

More tears. He should have gone first. He should have said what he had been meaning to say.

"I should have told you that…"

Jack's eyes closed.

"That I love you….."

**Ah dear... no pain no gain right? Well I hope to gain your support ;D thanks again. Next installment on its way. Stay tuned!**


End file.
